naruto_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Road to Peace: Kings Crumble
After being Reborn and the gain of the Rinnegan along with other dojutsu, has ran across one the biggest challenges of his life. He now has a man by the name of Terrox who has established a team of ruthless killers called known as the Kings. Ikusa was given word by a friend that the team was feared throughout the lands, but his respond was just simply "I don't care if he was immortal no matter how strong the wall if you keep pounding at it without giving up it's bound to break. I refuse to let the dream my brother left to me go to waste i'll destroy these "Kings" with the help of my brothers eyes." With that he went on his journey to seek the men, stay tuned as Ikusa goes through on his journey to stop the Ruthless group of ninja. Prologue Ikusa stood in front of his brother's, Rikudou Sennin's Grave, when suddenly a tear fell from his face as memories of him and his brother training flowed all through his mind. "Well Rikudou, looks like i've already encountered a Ruthless foe. But I swear not to let your dream you left to me got to waste, and with the abilities you've applied to me this should be that hard. Now I must part I promise to return in one piece." Suddenly a blue light appeared behind Ikusa, and it then took the form of a Crow. "Ikusa it seems we've found one of the members belonging to the Kings, I've identified him to be Natsu."'" After hearing this Ikusa said, "It seems he's on time i've just finished talking to my brother. I also see you've saved me the trouble of finding him. Let's begin the '''Road to Peace'. He said while the crow got onto his shoulder as where Ikusa had been standing was a purple flash.'' Chapter One: He Natsu of the Kings The purple flash then appeared again and know Ikusa was visable, he now stood infront of a man who look like he was lost in life... "You there, introduce yourself." Ikusa demands. "Ikusa, the little brother of Rikudou Sennin our biggest foe. I would be honored I am Natsu of the Kings." He responded. The crow then began to speak to Ikusa, "Ikusa he's strong it may not look so but watch it a good enough shot to the gut will end you here and now before we even get to the real foe. Also you're not obligated to turn back at this point for you will disappoint you're brother." Ikusa responses, "I refuse to give up and let my brother go down the drain. Now Natsu, shall we begin?" "Oh i've been waiting for you forever, if I kill you I might be highly respected even by Terrox." He begins to make hand seals, "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!" A dragon then made of water is now formed and heading towards Ikusa what was he to do with no where to run? "You under estimate me I see, i'm Rikudou's little brother you know better then that." Ikusa's once bold black eye's turn into a ripple like pattern that covers his whole eye balls. He grabs his monk staff and smashes the ground using his gravity style he makes himself float into the air. "Now feel the wrath of what peace is, Gravity Release: Gravity Containment Cylinder. Then Natsu was instantly crushed." The crow on Ikusa's shoulder turned it's head to the left. "Ikusa he's not dead yet." Ikusa looked at the corw "There is now way for him to be alive I used on off my top 50 technique's!" "That maybe true Ikusa, and that crow is smart, but that was just my snake clone." Natsu stated as he sent two huge snakes towards him. But Ikusa just used his Susanoo to destroy the snakes Category:Fanfiction Category:EmperorSigma